A Farron's Destiny
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Amena (OC) accompanies the gang, in the race to save the world. Hope/OC
1. Update

Update!

I will be renewing the chapters to make it more cleaner and less OOC. I hate ranting but might as well get it off my chest.

I'm tired of certain guests saying you should read this story cause it's better than this. Or more interesting.

This was one of my first stories when I started fanfiction, I know I have to edit things. And instead of saying that, you could just give me advice on what I need to fix or something. Not say read this and that. I have no time for that and that annoys that heck out of me sometimes.

I accept bad reviews but I already had a conversation over a month ago with _The Shadow Wolves_ about my story and I just didn't edit everything yet. I don't ignore reviews, I read them and ask them how I can make it better if I get a negative review. I love feedback and advice.

I do have a life you know. I don't always have time to edit stuff since I'm always out and about. I'm focusing on my other stories too and on top of that, school. So...hopefully when it's all edited and renewed, it'll look better and less OOC. Just give me time.


	2. Shoutout to Snowball Girl

A shout out to SnowBall Girl!

Want to wish you a Happy Happy Birthday! :) Look forward to renewed chapters in the next few days. :)


	3. Meet Amena (Renewed)

Meet Amena

Author's Note-For this story, Hope will be 15 but he still looks like how he looks in Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

**Name-** Amena Farron

**Age-**15

**Weapon**- Sword

**Eidolon**-Valefor (An Aeon without wings. It's second form will do a metamorphosis change and has wings.)

**Height**-5'0

**Home**-Palumpolum

**Crystalrium**- Color is scarlet red

**Primary Role**s-Ravenger (Water is her strongest point.) Medic, and Sentinel.

**Attire**- Serah's steel and style attire.


	4. Prologue (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

Author's Note-Hope this is better.

* * *

**Prolouge**

**'Palumpolum, Amena's apartment'**

"Come on mom, we're going to be late!" Amena exclaims, carrying her small black suitcase to the living room.

Her mom chuckles. "Calm down, we'll see them soon. Are you all packed?"

"Yep!"

_'It was spring break right now and my mother and I were getting ready to visit my cousins, Lightning and Serah. I was looking forward to seeing Lightning again. I always wanted to be like her. She's so strong.'_

Amena puts her dark red hair in a pony tail. "Okay, let's head to the train station." Amena's mother says.

Amena and her mother travel to Bodum and arrive as it starts to get dark. They get situated and decide to walk to where Lightning and Serah live. "Finally we're here." Amena says, looking around. "It's been years."

"Yeah, since you were 7." Amena's mother says. "They're having fireworks you like to come watch them?"

"You bet!"

Amena sees Lightning standing by the beach and runs to her. "Lightning!" Amena says with a grin.

Lightning turns around. "Amena." Lightning acknowledges.

Amena starts to look upset. "You're not happy to see me?"

"I am…"

"Well you're not acting like it. You know what, forget it. You never changed at all." Amena walks away.

"That wasn't nice Lightning." Amena's mother says, walking over to her. "

"I can't get distracted right now."

"You can't take a second to talk to your cousin? She's been looking forward to seeing you all day and this is how you treat her?"

"There's stuff going on that I need to deal with."

"And why is that? Is this about Serah and her brand?" Amena's mother asks.

Lightning looks at her. "How do you know?"

"I met up with her moments ago. I saw the signs. I could read her like a looked troubled."

Lightning doesn't reply but crosses her arms.

"I'm one too." Amena's mother began. Lightning looks at her. "Just don't tell Amena. It would hurt her. My secret won't last long and people will find out soon."

"You're a L'cie?"

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything you need to know. I need you to take care of Amena. I don't think I'll be here long enough for me to take care of her anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sacrifice. It's what I have to do."

"You're going to die?"

"Be shot. I learned what I have to do."

"And what about Amena?"

* * *

**(To Amena)**

She walks around and spots Snow and Serah. "Amena!" Serah says with a grin and hugs her as she hugs back.

"Serah! How are you!?" Amena asks.

"Me and Snow just got engaged!" Serah says.

"Really? That's awesome."

"How ya doing kiddo?" Snow asks. Amena gives Snow a thumbs up as he chuckles.

"Me and Snow have to go. But we'll catch up with you later okay?" Serah asks.

"Sure thing." Amena says and they walk away. She sighs and starts walking and sees a bridge. She leans on it as she starts to watch the fireworks.

"There you are!"A voice calls out. Amena turns her head to see Hope panting. "I've been chasing after you everywhere to get a hold of you."

"Hope?"

"Who else would it be?" Hope asks, walking over to her. "I saw you and your mom arrive here and I wanted to say hi."

_'Me and Hope are good friends from High School. Knowing that he's sometimes to quiet type, I decided to introduce myself to him and we clicked.'_

Amena gives him a hug. "Thanks. How's your spring break?" Amena asks as Hope looks at the fireworks with her.

"Pretty boring."

"Haha, really?"

Hope Scruggs. "Did you make a wish?" Amena asks, turning to Hope.

Hope looks at her. "That's for babies."

"Oh, so you're calling me a baby?"

"Yep." Hope says with a grin. Amena chuckles. "What's wrong? you usually want to chase me if I call you a baby."

"Just family stuff. Nothing major. I just wish my cousin would really try to be friendly with me. But never mind that, I don't want to bore you with my sob story..."

"I don't mind listening." Hope says.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy the fireworks." Amena says and turns to look at the glowing colors. She closes her eyes and makes a wish_. 'I just…wish I can be close with Lightning. So that we can act like a real family.'_

* * *

******(Next Day)**

_'My mother and I woke up to soldiers breaking into our home and taking us to a train. They started telling us we were getting purged.'_

Amena starts to look worried. Amena's mother holds her hand. "Everything will be all right." Amena's mother says as a soldier walks past them with a gun. They step to the entrance of the train.

"Let's go!" A guard yells. Amena's mom stands and doesn't move.

"Mom." Amena says.

"I'm not going." Amena's mom says.

The guard was about to push her but Amena's mother defends herself as the crowd starts to get nervous. Amena's mother starts to run but then gets shot down as the crowd starts to scream. "Mom!" Amena yells and runs and kneels to help her.

"Amena, don't cry okay?"

"What? You just got shot! Why are you acting like this!? Mom just hang on!" Amena yells. The guard grabs Amena. "No

"Go with them and do as they say. But I want you to fight okay? I love you." Amena's mom says and then Amena gets taken on the train.

Amena's mother starts to remember her conversation with Lightning.

* * *

**"I'm a Sanctum L'cie." Amena's mother says, showing her brand on her forearm wrist to Lightning. "Chosen by Barthandelus. I'm leaving Amena in your hands. She needs you. She loves you. Be there for her. That is all I ask for my final request."**

* * *

**Author's Note**-Hope this is better. Won't reveal the whole conversation Lightning has with Amena's mother until Lightning and Amena talk about her later in the story. You know how the video game progesses and reveals what happened on the 13 days in each chapter and etc.


	5. Hanging Edge (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 1- Hanging Edge**

_'The thirteen days after we awoke, were the beginning of the end.'_

**'The Hanging Edge'**

Amena was on the purge train. She looks up to see Hope and Nora. Hope and Amena look at each other and give each other sorry glances. But then there's an explosion on the train and people start to escape.

_'I tried to put on a fake smile. I just couldn't process everything that happened. But something told me to be strong and fight back just like my mother wanted.'_

**(Later)**

"Migration? More like extermination." Yuj says.

"Yuj. You stay here." Snow says.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Yuj began but Snow shakes his head.

"These people need heroes. You keep your cool, they will too."

"You got it."

"What's our motto?"

"The army's no match for NORA"

"Attaboy" Snow says with a grin.

Snow travels to where the citizens are. Amena was with the citizens. "I wanna go home." A crying little girl says. Amena looks at the girl.

Amena is with Hope and Nora. But then Vanille sits next to her. "HI!"

Amena looks at her. "You seem really happy even though we are going through this stuff right now."

"Just staying positive." Vanille says as Amena nods.

**(Later)**

Team NORA is shooting at the guards. "Aw this is crazy!" Maqui says. "

"Then take a nap." Gadot says.

"Really? Can I!?" Maqui asks hopefully.

"Sure and when we're taking a **dirt** nap, you can save 'em all."

Maqui falls back on the ground. "Aw that's even worse."

Snow arrives."No DIRT naps today. We're all in this together. Our enemy is the Cocoon sanctum. Their dreaded."

"What's to dread? Psicom is just a bunch of bullies. They got nothing on NORA." Lebreau says.

"Well we are the heroes after all." Gadot says.

"Let's prove it!" Snow says.

* * *

**(Later to Amena)**

Snow and Team NORA arrive. "You all okay?" Snow asks. Everyone looks up at him. "Don't worry. No one is moving to Pulse today."

"Wait, let me fight with you." A man says.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just sit here" Another man says. Snow looks at Gadot.

"Could help." Snow says.

"Yep." Gadot says.

"Okay, volunteers front and center." Snow says. People start getting up. Amena stands and so does Vanille. "You sure?" Snow asks.

Amena smiles. "Snow, you're too protective aren't you?"

"Pardon?" Snow asks. Amena takes off her hood to reveal her dark red,straight and curly hair to her shoulders.

"Amena!" Snow exclaims with a grin. He gives Vanille and Amena a gun."I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're too." Amena replies.

Vanille points the gun at Snow playfully. "Bang!"

"Ah!" Snow says,holding his chest and faking that he got shot as Vanille giggles. Nora stands up. "You sure?" Snow asks.

"Yeah. Moms are tough." Nora says. Amena starts to think about her mom again.

_'I still can't get over her death. It was so random. I just want to know what really happened. It was like it was planned...All I want is some answers...'_

**(Later)**

An airship comes and shoots at some citizens and then it hits the bridge and it falls and it pushes Nora but Snow grabs her hand.

Amena, Hope and Vanille look in shock nearby.

"Get him home...please.." Nora says weakly.

"Hold on!" Snow says.

Amena and Vanille gasp. Nora falls and Hope screams. Vanille grabs Hope's hand. "Come on!" Vanille says but Hope ignores her since he was still in shock. Vanille slaps him. "We have to move!" Vanille yells.

"Alright..." Hope says and runs with Vanille and Amena. Moments later, Amena, Vanille and Hope look at the Pulse Fal'ce. Hope takes off his cloth and so does Amena and Vanille. "...Mom..." Hope says sadly. Amena turns to Hope and hugs him as he hugs back.

"Nice to see you too" Amena says as he nods.

"Ciao!" Vanille says with a giggle and runs off.

"Come on!" Amena says and runs.

"Hey wait up!" Hope yells as he runs after her.

**(Moments later)**

Snow and Gadot arrive. "That's the one." Hope says.

"You should talk to him." Amena says. But then Snow starts the hover and leaves. Hope starts to glare at Snow.

"Wait! Come back!" Vanille yells and runs off as Hope and Amena stand there. Amena looks up at the sky.

"You okay?" Hope asks. Amena sighs and turns to Hope.

"A lot on my mind."

"I know the feeling..." Hope replies.

"Come on, let's go." Amena says and starts walking off but Hope stands there. Amena stops and turns around. "Hope?"

"I want to tell him, it's just that..." Hope began and grabs her wrist as she looks at him.

"Is it because I know him and you don't want to hurt me?" Amena asks as Hope nods. "Hope, you need to talk to him. No revenge or anything. You're not the only one who lost someone." Amena says.

"What do you mean?" Hope asks.

"I'll tell you later. Now is not the time okay? I promise I'll tell you. Just trust me." Amena says.

Amena and Hope run to the hover as Vanille was already there. "Say, do you two know how to fly this?" Vanille asks.

"I guess." Hope replies.

"Alright! In you go!" Vanille says, pushing Hope and Amena in the hover as Hope gets on first and then Amena is behind him. Vanille gets behind Amena. "That way!" Vanille says, pointing ahead.

"If we go in there-that thing could-" Hope began.

"I need to see my cousin. I have to. This is the reason why I came to visit Bodum." Amena says. Hope nods.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!?" Gadot yells, running after the three.

"Here we go!" Hope says as he starts the hover. The hover rises up but starts to fall as Vanille screams but then it rises up again as the 3 look at Gadot.

"You three! Get back here!" Gadot yells.

"We'll be okay!" Amena says and then Hope starts flying the hover. "WOO HOO!" Amena exclaims.

_'The pulse fal'ce. It held our future. And our fate.'_


	6. The Pulse Fal'cie (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 2- The Pulse Fal'cle**

_'WHOA, WHOA, WHOA AHHHHH'_

_CRASH_

Hope, Amena and Vanille are on the ground and then they get up. "That was awesome!" Amena exclaims.

"Now...where is the..." Vanille began and turns and sees the hover crashed and broken. "Oops...well then. Guess it's just us."

"What did you expect? Even soldiers don't go near the Fal'cle. Haven't heard, miss." Hope began.

"Vanille. And you?"

"Hope."

"I'm Amena. Me and Hope are friends from High School."

"Nice to meet you. Well, since we're here, let's look around!" Vanille says. The 3 start walking.

_'I hope you're okay Lightning._' Amena thought.

**(To Lightning)**

Lightning is walking with Sazh. "Something on your mind?" Sazh asks.

"...My cousin. I haven't seen her at all today…"

"You don't think she's-" Sazh began but then Lightning turns and glares at him and starts walking.

"Hey,wait up!"

**(To Amena)**

The 3 look around and then Vanille spots a weapon and takes it and starts doing fighting stances with it. "Well?" Vanille asks.

"That's...uh...?" Hope began.

"You look tougher." Amena says. Vanille smiles brightly but then a Pantheron comes and the 3 turn around. Then Hope and Vanille get in their stances. Amena takes out her sword as walks toward the Pantheron. "I guess, it's time for me to fight again" Amena says as she gets in her fighting stance

**(After they defeat the Pantheron)**

"Okay, back to exploring" Vanille says.

"Better stay close." Hope says. The 3 start walking. "I thought this place was supposed to be empty!" Hope exclaims.

"Apparently not." Amena says. The 3 walk again and then Hope spots something.

"Is that-" Hope began and runs over to a hover. "Hmm..."

"I think it's Snow's." Amena says. Hope growls slightly in anger. "Hope..." Amena says in a tone meaning don't start as she has her hands on her hips.

"It's his...but where is he...?" Hope asks himself. The 3 explore again."Aren't you two scared?" Hope asks.

"Not so much" Vanille replies.

"A little." Amena says.

"But Pulse is hell on earth-" Hope began but then Vanille says "What's your problem?"

Vanille sighs and hugs him. "We'll be okay. don't worry." But then Hope pushes her off.

"Get off me." Hope says and starts to walk away.

"Hope! I'm sorry Vanille." Amena says.

"It's fine-" Vanille began but then they hear voice yell "Serah! Can you hear me!? Where are you!?"

"Snow...?" Amena asks herself as the 3 teens look around.

"Hang on baby! Your hero is on the way!" Snow says from a distant place.

"Yep, that's Snow alright." Amena says.

"He is here...calling himself a hero..." Hope mumbles.

"He's coming our way." Vanille says.

"What should I do?" Hope asks the two girls.

"Tell him what you need to." Vanille says.

"But nothing I'll say will change what happened." Hope says. The 3 start walking but then Cie'th come and start roaring and walking toward the 3.

"What are they!?" Hope asks in fear.

"Cie'th. L'cie who failed." Vanille answers him. Snow comes and punches a Cie'th.

"Let's even these odds." Snow says. The 4 fight all the Cie'th and defeat them.

Snow turns around to look at the 3 teens. "How'd you get in here?" Snow asks.

"We drove the hover." Amena says.

"Why? You-" Snow began but Amena says "I need to see her too."

Snow looks at her. "Okay listen, once I find Serah, we'll leave together." Snow says

"Why do you wanna help a L'cle!? They're the enemy!" Hope exclaims. Amena turns to him.

"And if someone you love or is important to you was a L'cle, would you say the same statement you just made?" Amena asks Hope softly.

Hope sighs. "How can you save a L'cle and not-and not...That insane!"

"Probably. But I gotta do something right? I'll be right back" Snow says and he leaves.

Amena looks ahead and looks up at the ceiling. "Should we wait and hitch a ride-" Vanille began but Hope says "I rather go to Pulse!"

Amena turns and looks at Hope. "Stop it!"

Amena walks to him and grabs his shoulders and shakes him and pushes him to the floor. "Stop. I know. I know that it won't bring your mother back. It scares you I know! You're not the only one! I know your pain." Amena says. Vanille looks at Amena sadly and Hope looks at her.

Snow jogs back to the 3 teens. "Hey again!" Snow says.

Vanille turns to Snow. "Hey!" Vanille replies to his greeting.

"Hope." Amena began as she takes a step towards him and holds out her hand. "Let's go with him. You have to talk to him. Let it all out. If you don't, you'll regret it." Amena says.

Hope nods. "Okay."

Then Hope grabs her hand and she helps him up. "Yay!" Vanille says happily.

"Let's go!" Snow says.

* * *

**(Later, to where Serah's body is)**

"Serah!" Lightning exclaims and runs to her and picks her up. "Time to go. We have to leave and find Amena and leave before the army..." Lightning began but pauses as she sees Sazh's face reaction. "What?"

"That's a Pulse brand." Sazh says.

"I already told you that."

"They are enemies of Cocoon"

"So they should die?" Lightning asks. Serah touches Lightning's face.

"You came..." Serah says. Lightning sets her down. Snow, Amena, Hope, and Vanille arrive.

"Serah!" Snow and Amena yell. Snow runs to Serah and holds her. Lightning turns to see Amena. She sighs out of relief that she's okay.

Amena looks at Serah. "Serah."

Serah smiles. "Amena..."

Snow holds Serah's hand. "Serah." Serah looks at Snow.

"Is that...my hero?"

"Let's get you outta here-" Snow began but Lightning says "Hands off. I'm taking her home"

"Sis I-" Snow began but then Lightning says "I'm not your sister! You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-" Lightning began but Serah says "You can save us. Protect us all. Save Cocoon..."

"I'll protect Cocoon, I'll save everyone" Snow says.

"Somehow, I'll make things right" Lightning says.

"You just relax" Snow says.

"Thank you." Serah says and then she starts turning into crystal as everyone looks at her in shock and awe. Amena looks up at Serah.

_'Why does everyone I love have to be taken away from me?'_

Snow catches Serah's tear. "Sweet dreams, Serah." Snow says. Lightning pushes Sazh out her way and grabs snow's jacket.

"Sweet dreams!? She's not sleeping. Serah's-she's" Lightning says but then pushes him back.

"She's alive." Snow says.

"No-" Lightning began but then Snow says "The legend! Remember the legend! Serah is my bride to be. I don't care how many years I have to-" Snow began but gets punched by Lightning.

"It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!" Lightning exclaims.

But then the place starts to shake as everyone is shocked and is trying to hold their balance as Lightning and Snow huddle over Serah's crystal form. "What is going on!?" Amena exclaims.

"The army." Sazh replies.

The Pulse Vestige starts getting hit. "What's happening?!" Vanille asks.

"All they care about is taking Pulse off Cocoon. Dead or alive, it's all the same." Sazh replies. The place stops shaking and everyone looks around. Snow starts walking.

"Trench coat, where you going?" Sazh asks.

"Date with the Fal'cie. Got somethings to talk about."

"What? You're gonna ask IT to help her? Are you out of your mind kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out-" Sazh began

But Snow turns around to Sazh and yells "WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

Lightning walks ahead of them. "Lightning?" Snow asks, walking after her.

Sazh sighs. "Here we go..." Sazh says.

* * *

**(To Fal'cle)**

"Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a focus and she did it. You got what you want, now let her go!" Snow says. Snow kneels. "I'll be your L'cie instead." Snow continues.

"Fine you go on begging." Lightning says as she takes out her gun blade. "Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Lightning exclaims as she starts hitting it with her gun blade but then stumbles.

"Light!" Snow excliams.

"It's this things fault the Purge started. Serah told us to save Cocoon. Which means this thing needs to die."

The Anima wakes up and traps them.

**(After they defeat Anima)**

A bright light comes and everyone is falling/floating. "Where are we?" Lightning asks.

"What is going on?" Snow asks. But then everyone gets grabbed by long wires.

Amena tries to break free. Lightning tries to break free but feels pain in her chest and gets knocked out.

"Light?" Amena asks in panic and tries to break free to help her but feels pain on her stomach.

_'Everything went black. I felt cold. But I saw something. A glimpse of something.'_


	7. Lake Bresha (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 3-Lake Bresha**

**(In Lake Bresha)**

Snow wakes up. "SERAH!" Snow exclaims as he has his hand out at the sky and sits up to see everyone looking around. Snow stands up. "Is this…for real?" Snow asks himself as he looks around.

Hope looks around and sees Amena.

"Amena." Hope says, glad that she was all right. Amena turns and gives him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Amena asks.

"I think so." Hope replies.

"This must be…Lake Bresha?" Sazh began. He looks up. "I guess we fell from up there." Sazh continued. He looks back down. "And the lake turned to crystal? How in the world did we end up here?" Sazh asks.

"How should I know?" Lightning coldly asks.

"We're alive. How?" Vanille asks.

"Serah! She saved us!" Snow exclaims.

"Serah? Listen, it's all your fault she got-"Lightning began but a Ghast comes walking behind her.

"Look out!" Snow yells. Snow runs toward the Ghast and catches its arm as it was about to hit lightning. He punches it with magic as it dies. Snow slowly looks at his wrist. "What did I…just do…?" Snow asks himself.

"You used magic! The Fal'cie cursed us! We're L'cie now!" Hope exclaims.

Lightning takes out her gunblade. "Right…" Lightning says together.

**(Later)**

Snow looks at his brand on his wrist. "So we really are L'cie." Snow says.

Lightning rolls her eyes. "L'cie to the last" Lightning replies.

"All of this is yours and Serah's fault!" Hope yells.

"Watch it!" Snow yells. Hope stumbles back.

"Hope!" Amena exclaims as she helps him. Amena glares at snow slightly. "Snow!" Amena says and she shakes her head.

Snow sighs. "Sorry…" Snow replies as he holds his head to calm himself down. Vanille and Amena help Hope up.

"Everything's going to be alright. You'll see" Vanille says.

"Common, let's roll." Amena says as she starts walking and everyone follows.

"L'cie huh?" Snow asks.

"Yup, looks like we're playing for team pulse now…Rugh! Why me!?" Sazh exclaims. Lightning walks ahead. "Trust the soldier to keep her cool through this mess."

* * *

**(Later)**

"Okay, if we don't know our focus…how do we complete it?" Lightning asks.

"I think I saw" Vanille says.

"And that's how it goes down. All you get is a hazy glimpse." Sazh says.

Snow, Lightning and Amena look at Sazh. "Oh…" Lightning says, almost silently.

"Uh huh…" Snow replies. Sazh puts his hands up in defense.

"Well, that's what they say. You know the legends and all"

Lightning turns to hope. "Did you see anything?"

"I saw this-uh-towering thing."

"W-W-Wait a minute. Hold on now, did we all have the same dream?" Sazh asks.

"Ragnarok" Lightning and Snow say.

"So we all saw the same dream." Sazh confirms.

"What do we do from there?" Hope asks.

"Figuring out what to do is our job." Vanille says.

"Our focus is to protect Cocoon." Snow says.

"Really! Okay and why is that?" Vanille asks.

"Serah told us. Let's do it. I'm gonna look for Serah. She should be near by." Snow says as he starts to run.

"I'll come too" Vanille says as she runs after him.

"Jeez, that boy can't stay still." Sazh says as he walks after the gang.

"Can't catch a break…" Amena says.

"Really…" Hope mumbles.

**(Later)**

"Ragnarok! We fight it to save Cocoon!" Snow says. Lightning takes out her gun blade and puts it to Snow's neck.

"Whose side are you on? The Fal'cie took Serah, and now you want to help it-"Lightning began but Guards come.

"FREEZE!" The captain says. Everyone turns and guard come with guns, pointing at the gang. "Place your hands behind your heads!" The guards yell. Everyone puts their hands behind their heads but Lightning and Amena.

The captain walks toward Lightning and Amena. "You fall off the Purge train?" The Captain asks. Amena puts her hands behind her head. "Possibly." Amena replies.

"Maybe…" Lightning replies.

"Are you talking back to me? Huh?" The captain asks as he points a gun at Amena.

"Nice gun" Lightning says. Amena kicks the guard in the gut as Lightning punches him.

"STOP THEM! FREEZE!" The guards yell. Lightning and Amena are back to back.

"I'm ready." Amena says as she gets in her fighting stance with Lightning.

* * *

**(Later)**

After they defeat the guards. "I'd thought they'd be tougher than that." Sazh says.

"They're a bunch of rookie troops playing around with over-priced toys." Snow replies.

"So regular soldiers are better than special forces?" Sazh asks.

"Nothing for us L'cie to be afraid of" Snow says, cockily.

"Cut the crap." Lightning says.

"Uh oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!" Vanille says as she runs.

"Sigh, what's a man to do?" Sazh asks.

They start walking. "Weird isn't it? All the messed up ways to meet. Well might as well make introductions. I'm Snow. Snow Villiers. Short stuff?" Snow asks.

"Hope. Hope Estheim."

"What about her?" Vanille asks as she points to Lightning.

"That's Lightning. Last names Farron. First name? Anybody's guess." Snow replies.

"I'm Amena Farron. Lightning's cousin." Amena says with a smile.

"I'm Vanille"

"Sazh. Good to meet you." Sazh says.

They continue walking. "Sigh, it's not right. Why do kids have to be involved in this" Sazh says.

"I'll keep the kids out of trouble" Snow says with a grin.

Sazh chuckles. "Problem is, you're one of them" Sazh replies. "

"HA!" Amena says as she laughs at Snow.

"Hey!" Snow exclaims.

* * *

**(Later)**

The gang find Serah in crystal. "Serah!" Snow says as he runs to her. "I'll get you out of there!" Snow says. He grabs a pick and starts digging.

"I'll help too" Vanille says.

"Thanks" Snow replies. Sazh grabs something and helps dig as well. Lightning looks at Serah's crystal form and turns around and starts walking as everyone looks at her.

"Lightning! You're just gonna leave her?" Snow asks.

"Psicom will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead. You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?" Lightning asks.

"If I leave her, then I'll ever know. No one will die. I'll protect Serah. And cocoon" Snow says determinedly.

Lightning turns around and glares at snow. She walks up to him and punches him as he falls on Sazh. Amena looks wide-eyed. "Does she look protected to you?!" Lightning yells.

Snow stands up. "I can save her!" Snow says but gets punched again.

"What can you possibly do!?" Lightning yells.

"Whatever it takes!" Snow yells back. Lightning was about to punch Snow again but Amena grabs her fist and Lightning looks at her. Amena shakes her head and Lightning sighs and calms down. Snow goes back to digging. Amena releases Lightning's fist.

Sazh sighs. "I'm like a punching bag around here…" Sazh says.

"Sorry Sazh" Amena says, hoping he will forgive the two. Sazh walks.

"Those two are hopeless." Sazh began but a bright light flashes on him. "Huh? Whoa whoa. No no no no no not now!" Sazh says in panic. The Manasvun Warmech comes to attack.

**(Later)**

After the foe has been defeated, lightning and the gang took at Serah's crystal form but then lightning turns and snow stops her. "You're leaving?" Snow asks.

"We wanna help Serah too. But without tools, we could be digging for days. The armies on our trail. For now we've got to keep moving." Sazh explains.

"So I just abandon her and save myself?" Snow asks.

"What about your focus? What happened to banding together and saving the world? Isn't that what you promised? Now you wanna forget it all and die right here?" Lightning asks.

Sazh sighs. "Snow, you're nothing but talk." Lightning coldly says and starts walking past him.

"Lightning." Snow calls out. Lightning stops walking. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this focus and keep Serah safe. That's my promise."

"…Great job so far…" Lightning says.

"Stay out of trouble" Snow says to Sazh.

"You too." Sazh replies and walks off.

"I'll stay with you Snow." Amena speaks up. Lightning turns around and looks at her.

"Fine..."

"You don't care?" Amena asks.

"I have no time to baby you Amena."

"You really haven't changed at all. It's bad enough you don't care about me but Serah? What is your problem?"

"Guys calm down. Amena, just go with Lightning." Snow says.

"Go? With her? Why would I go with someone who doesn't care? No. I'd rather be here than with her." Amena says.

"Tch…" Lightning says and walks away as Amena shakes her head and crosses her arms.

Vanille hugs Amena. "Be safe alright?" Vanille asks. Amena nods and smiles. Vanille leaves. Hope and Amena look at each other.

Hope quickly goes to hug her as she hugs back. "Please, don't die on me like mom. You're the only one besides my dad who is important to me." Hope says. Hope didn't want Amena with Snow because Snow couldn't save his mother. He fears that the same will happen to Amena.

"Hope. Don't worry; we'll see each other again. I promise." Amena says as they release each other. Hope nods. "Go get stronger."

"Alright." Hope replies and runs off to catch up with the others.

Amena turns to Snow. "I'll keep watch" Amena informs.

"You don't have to do this Amena. I can stay here."

"You're always want to take care of things yourself. Have someone with you for once."

"Guess I can't argue with you." Snow chuckles and starts to continue digging.

* * *

**(Later)**

Snow is digging out Serah but then guards come. "Oh n.o" Amena says. Snow stops digging and turns and glares at the airships but then continues digging. "Snow, we gotta go!" Amena informs.

"Sweep team to base. Two L'cie spotted." The captain says.

Snow stops and stands and turns around. "You're gonna lend me a hand or what?" Snow asks the guards. The guards come down and Amena and Snow fight them. But then Snow gets groggy.

"Snow? Snow?" Amena asks in worry. Snow kneels to the ground. "Snow-"Amena began but then she stops as she sees his L'cie brand glowing. The Shiva Sisters come out. "Is that an Eidolon? Cool! I'll help you out" Amena says as she gets in her fighting stance.

Fang watches from a distance and watches the Shiva Sisters join together to become a motorcycle. "Awesome. Can't wait for that to happen to me." Amena says with a grin. Snow passes out. "Snow!" Amena yells in shock and worry. She helps him. Fang comes and walks toward the two.

"The Twin Sisters. I've gotta hand it to you for taking them down, but don't gloat yet." Fang says as she has her weapon at Snow. Amena takes out her sword and has it at Fang's neck.

"Back-off" Snow says angrily and slightly in pain.

"Stay away from him." Amena says, standing up to the woman.

"Amena-" Snow began.

"Trust me." Amena says, glancing at him.

"If you wanna keep breathing, come quiet." Fang says. Amena looks at Fang and lowers her weapon. Fang knocks Snow out. "Take them." Fang says. She turns around.

The guards take Snow and Amena.


	8. Palumpolum (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 4-Palumpolum**

**(To Amena & Snow)**

Snow and Amena are walking with the soldiers to see Cid Raines. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Amena mumbles to herself.

"Just try to behave." Fang says.

"No promises." Snow replies.

_**'The Lindblum. Sanctum guardian corps'**_

"Halt." a soldier says. Amena and Snow stop. Cid Raines walks to the two.

"You must be Snow and Amena." Raines began. Raines has out his hand to shake their hands.

"Are you stupid? We have hand cuffs on you idiot, how are we supposed to shake your hand!?" Amena exclaims but gets hit in the arm by Fang. "That hurt you moron…" Amena mumbles.

"Behave…" Fang says. Amena rolls her eyes.

Snow chuckles at Amena's outburst and turns to Cid. "Hi, Cid. Thanks for the escort." Snow says.

"Apologies." Raines replies to both of Amena and Snow's comment. "I have a few questions to ask you." Raines continued. Soldiers walk past, with Serah in her crystal form.

"If it works like they tell us that means she must have fulfilled her focus" Raines says.

"Serah!" Snow exclaims and was about to walk but Fang has her arm on his neck to back him up. Fang shakes her head.

"Fulfilled her focus as a tainted Pulse L'cie that is." Raines says.

Amena looks on in worry. "You think she was out to hurt Cocoon?" Snow exclaims.

"I'd hardly be alone if I did. When it comes to Pulse, who could claim to know anything? I need the truth, for the sake of Cocoon." Raines says.

"'The sake of Cocoon…' We're from Cocoon! Shipping us out, purging innocent people…that's how you lend us a hand?" Snow asks.

"Those are the Sanctum's methods. The public dears what it doesn't know. Its grown tired of living in constant terror of these threats from the world below. So, the Sanctum devised a plan for you L'cie." Raines explains

"I'll bet…" Snow says.

"A public execution" Raines began. Snow and Amena's eyes widen."The people don't know any better. Strike down the phantoms before their eyes, and and the sleep like babes" Raines continues.

"No!" Snow exclaims and was about to hit Raines but Fang kicks in to the ground.

"Snow!" Amena exclaims.

"The Sanctum has intelligence on the other L'cie already. It's only a matter of time." Raines says.

"You'll never catch them. They won't get caught by you that easily." Amena says with a glare.

"I see. We'll need your help then, won't we?" Raines says.

"Over my dead body." Amena exclaims and was to walk up him but gets grabbed by Fang. Raines walks away and Amena looks at him with a glare.

**(Later)**

"Okay, time to hunt some L'cie" Fang says.

"So what, we find em' and that's that?" Snow asks.

"Don't get all hot and bothered" Fang says. Snow is in deep thought about Serah. Amena sighs.

"Snow, you ready? Snow?" Amena asks.

"I'll handle it." Fang says. She walks over to him and hits him in the head. "

"Ow!" Snow says.

"Ahh….I knew you were hard-headed but…" Fang says as she waves her hand, trying to take the pain away. Amena snickers.

"That was-Ow" Snow says.

"Snap to it. We're rolling out." Fang says.

"Yeah, yeah. Hunting L'cie, right?" Snow asks.

"This is our chance! Do not let the L'cie escape! Move out!" Raines says on a speaker.

Amena sighs._ 'Hope…'_ Amena thought.

* * *

**(Later, in Palumpolum)**

When Hope and Lightning are surrounded, an explosion happens and Fang, Amena, and Snow arrive. Snow starts punching soldiers. Amena and Fang run after him. "That's some crowd. Gonna need a plan." Fang says.

Snow chuckles. "Since when have heroes ever needed plans?" Snow asks. He takes out his crystal and The Shiva Sisters come out. "Fang!" Snow says as he throws her a gun. She catches it. The sisters change into a motorcycle. Fang and Amena and Snow get on it. As the soldiers start shooting at them, Snow dodges their attacks. Fang starts shooting at the soldiers too and then the soldiers start to fall back.

Then Fang, Amena and Snow arrive in front of Lightning and Hope. "Lightning!" Snow exclaims happily.

Hope grins at Amena. "Amena." Hope says.

"Hope!" Amena exclaims.

Fang chuckles. "Save the reunion for later. We need to go" Fang informs.

"Take care of him." Lightning says to Snow.

"Lightning listen to me." Snow began.

"Get moving. Take care of hope…" Lightning says as she runs off.

"Hey! Would you wait a second?" Amena exclaims. Amena sighs. "She'll never change. I'm going with her."

Amena runs after Lightning. "And then there were three, haha" Fang says and runs after Amena and Lightning.

**(Later, With the girls)**

They are leaning on the wall. Fang calls in Snow with the radio. "It's me, what's up." Snow says.

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT'S UP!" Fang yells. Amena's eyes widen and Lightning and Amena look at each other. "Why haven't you called in?"

"Sorry, slipped my mind." Snow says.

Fang sighs. "Right…what's your status?" Fang asks.

"How's Hope!?" Amena asks. "Amena wants to know about her little boyfriend. She wants to know if he is alright." Fang says.

Amena blushes. "Fang! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet…" Fang mumbles. Amena turns to Fang and Fang smirks at her. Amena rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Great, great! Hope's great too! Are you all right?" Snow asks.

"I'm great, you're great, everybody's great." Fang says. She gives the mic to Lightning. "Figure out a rendezvous point." Fang says.

"Hey sis, is that you?" Snow asks.

"I'm not your sister." Lightning says. "We'll meet at Hope's place. Felix Heights 35-A."

"Right. See ya there. Tell Fang '_hey'_" Snow says.

"Snow, listen to me, it's about Hope, his mother was-" Lightning began before she starts listening to Hope talk. "Hope? Hope!? Answer me!" Lightning exclaims.

"It's called interference. you can chit chat when we get there. I've got point, you two fall in behind." Fang says.

"Alright." Amena says.

"And see if you can help her cool off that head of hers" Fang says as she starts walking.


	9. Hope's Place (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 7-Hope's Place**

Fang was about to walk but Amena grabs her hand. "Wait..." Amena says and walks in front of her and leans on the wall and listens to the guards.

"This will be a joint operation, conducted in unison with members of the Guardian Corps. PSICOM will retain command authority for the durations. Our objective is to evacuate the civilians. The Palumpolum security division will assist. Issue city wide evac orders and escort residents to their destined shelters." A guard says to the soldiers.

"What is it?" Lightning asks.

"They're going to evac the people along with the Guardian Corps." Amena answers.

"The army's getting desperate. We're about to have a lot of company."

"Unfortunately..." Amena mumbles and take out her weapon.

They travel and fight any soldiers that get in their way. They lean on another way and look to see if the path was clear. Lightning sees Fang's L'cie brand.

"Who are you?"

Fang turns to her. "Where do I start? I've got a few screws loose but I'm a L'cie, same as you. Difference being...I wasn't born on Cocoon. I'm from Gran Pulse. The _'world below'_ you all hate so much. Vanille and I turned to crystal there and gone to sleep. But when we came around, here we were. The reason Cocoon's on such an uproar is the same reason you're here now. Vanille and I woke up." Fang explains.

They walk to the steps. "Okay, let's get Snow on the line." Fang says and checks the radio. "Ugh, damn thing's still jammed. Eh, he can take care of himself."

"We'll just have to believe that. Hey, Fang, the others are safe right? If any of us got caught, they'd make an announcement." Lightning says.

"Yeah they would. They'd have to let everyone know that the big bad L'cie can't hurt'em no more."

"But we're not bad. They always judge a book by it cover..." Amena says.

"Yeah...these Cocoon people...bunch of cowards and blowhards..." Fang mumbles

"These Cocoon people have spent centuries under fal'cie law in constant fear of a Pulse invasion. If it weren't for Amena and Serah, I'd have been out there too, hunting L'cie. Would of been nothing but targets to me." Lightning says.

"Well, Gran Pulse is just as twisted. Cocoon's a floating nest of vipers, ready to strike...or so I thought."

"So you became a L'cie to fight the vipers. And destroying the nest is your...I mean our focus now."

"Until we woke up here, we'd been in crystal stasis. Which means we must've completed our first focus. Ugh, why can't I remember that part? My childhood's clear as day but the one thing I need is just...gone. Blank...like an empty page. I reach for the memory and nothing's there. Then there's my brand. It's all messed up. Vanille and me, we lost our past and our focus."

"And now you want to find them right?" Amena asks.

"Be a Pulse L'cie? An enemy of Cocoon?" Lightning asks.

"Pulse and Cocoon can rot for all I care. If I don't figure out our focus soon...Vanille's gonna be a cie'th. I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her." Fang says.

Amena looks up at the sky. _'Mom...'_

Lightning turns to Amena, "Something bothering you?"

"I'm fine..."

They start to travel again. "We cut through the passage up ahead and we'll be on the residential district." Lightning says.

"Hey Lightning, Amena."

"Call me Light."

"What's up?"

"Did you see Vanille's brand?" Fang asks.

"No." Lightning answers.

"All I know is that it's on her thigh. But I saw it once and that was when we all first got our brands." Amena says.

"Want to know how long until it's cie'th city? Just look at your brand. You start getting more arrows and then finally an eye. Once it opens all the way, you're done. Let's have a look." Fang says and walks over to Lightning. "Don't be shy." Fang looks at her brand. "You've still got time." Fang turns to Amena. "What about you?"

"It's on my stomach." Amena says as she lifts up her shirt.

"You got time too. For some people, it doesn't take so long. You get a nasty shock and it can speed up the process. Vanille's brand must be pretty far along now. I've got to save her and get her home."

"To Pulse you mean?" Lightning asks.

"To Gran Pulse. I hear that the sanctum prevents people from leaving Cocoon. I'd like to see'em try and stop me."

"So, that's your plan? Wish I had one."

"Don't you want to see Serah after she wakes up? And live together with Amena? That's your future right there. All you've got to do is survive. It's simple." Fang says.

All of a sudden, they see air crafts flying around.

"Hope!" Amena exclaims.

"Snow!" Lightning exclaims.

"They've found em!" Fang yells and they run toward the explosion.

* * *

**(Later)**

The girls meet up with Hope and Snow as Snow is knocked out and Hope is fighting the Ushmugal Subjugator. "Not bad kid!" Fang says.

"Where's Snow?" Lightning asks

"He's okay." Hope says.

"Sure you up for this?" Fang asks.

"Thing will never know what hit it!" Amena exclaims. As they fight the monster, Amena get hit and is blown into a wall as she hits her stomach.

"Amena!" Fang, Lightning and Hope yell.

"Just keep fighting. Don't worry about me." Amena grunts and holds her stomach. They gang defeat the monster and run to Amena.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asks.

"I think I cracked a rib or something."

"Here." Lightning says and helps her up.

"I'll take a look at you when we get to my dad's place." Hope says.

"You don't have to do that." Amena says.

Hope chuckles. "You push yourself a lot don't you? I want to help you and keep you safe Amena."

Amena smiles. "Thanks."

They walk to Hope's place. Hope clicks on the button and his father runs out. "Hope!"

"Mom's gone..." Hope says.

**(Inside the Estheim residence)**

Amena is in Hope's room resting after he healed her. Lightning walks in. "Surprised you came to visit me." Amena says.

"Tch...How are you feeling?" Lightning asks.

"Much better actually."

Lightning sighs and walks over to her. "..I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For everything."

"Lightning, it's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say all those things I said."

Lightning nods. "Get some more rest."

Amena nods. "All right."

Lightning leaves the room. Five minutes later, Hope walks in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my stomach feels better. Thank you."

"Just take it easy okay? I hate to see you hurt."

"You care a lot about me huh?"

"Heh heh I always have."

"Me too." Amena says and looks around. "This brings back memories."

Hope chuckles and lays down with her as they look at the ceiling. "We used to do homework together..."

"And play video games."

"And don't forget the time you hit me with a pillow and we had a pillow fight which I won."

Amena laughs. "You won by DQ."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Amena chuckles. "Those were the good times."

"Yeah...and I hope to have more with you." Hope says and turns his head to look at her. Amena turns her head.

"More?"

"I don't want these L'cie brands to ruin what we have. We'll get through anything together."

"Of course." Amena says and she sits up and so does he.

"Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that we will always protect each other, no matter what."

Amena smiles. "Promise. You can trust me."

Hope grins. "Come on, we should go to my dad. He wants to speak with everyone."

"Yeah." Amena says and they get off the bed and walk to the living room.

* * *

"Hi." Amena says with a small smile.

"Ah, Amena. It's good to see you. How's your mother?" Hope's father asks.

"Um..." Amena began.

"Are you okay?" Hope asks.

"There's something you should know..."

"What is it?"

"Remember I told you I was going to tell you something later? Well...I was going to tell you that my mom...she's gone..."

"...What...?"

"She died...when she tried to escape the Purge. Her death was weird and it was like she was ready to die. I just wish I had more answers about her death-" Amena began but was cut off by a tight hug from Hope and she hugs back.

"You don't have to go through this alone."

"I know but I haven't told Lightning yet."

"You will soon. I know you will."

"He's right. Hope, I want to speak with the others. Please bring them here." Hope's dad says.

"Yeah." Hope says as he releases Amena and goes to get the others.

Moments later, everyone is in the living room. Snow kneels on the ground.

"The blame is mine. I couldn't save her."

"If it wasn't for Snow, I wouldn't be here right now." Hope says.

"Snow. Did Nora...say anything to you?" Hope's father asks.

"Hope. She said to get him home."

"And that's exactly what you've done."

Everyone was relieved when Hope's father forgave Snow. "Face to face like this; it's hard to believe you're dangerous fugitives. But the entire world is scared to death of you L'cie. No, not even just you. People who've helped you, bumped into you. Sometimes it's even just people who've walked by one of you. They think they're tainted and want every one of them purged."

"The sanctum's a puppet of the fal'cie. We'll stop this. Take down the sanctum and save Cocoon." Snow says.

"You've thought that through? If L'cie take down the sanctum, fear of Pulse will only get worse. It won't stop at fear. People will take up arms and stand against you. Can you imagine it? The rampant violence?"

"When the governments control is gone, the citizens will revolt." Lightning says.

"So what then? We're supposed to just smile and eat a bullet? That means you too." Fang says.

"I know I'm part of this. I'm on your side of the fence. Harborer of L'cie and a public enemy." Hope's dad says.

"Coming here was a bad idea..." Hope says but Hope's dad puts his hand on his shoulder.

"This is your home." Hope grins at his dad's sentence. "We're all here. Let's figure this out together."

All of a sudden the lights go out and everyone is alert and looks around. Amena closes her eyes and hears movement. Soldiers start surrounding the area._'Right...Left...Behind...Below...'_ Amena thought. She gasps and looks up. "Heads up!"

Glass breaks and smoke surrounds the living room as everyone coughs. Soldiers break in to the living room. "Hope! In the back!" Snow says but kneels. Hope runs to Snow.

"You're not ready for this. I'll stay here."

Amena, Lightning and Fang start fighting the soldiers. "Snow, help my dad." Hope says. Snow nods and grins. Hope turns around to see a soldier about to shoot him but then Amena comes and quickly slices him.

"You okay?" Amena asks.

"Yeah. I owe you."

The gang fight the soldiers. "If we barricade ourselves in here, they're not going to just give up and go away." Fang says.

"Unfortunately. But at least we get to kick some ass." Amena says. Fang chuckles and turns to Amena.

"I like your thinking."

A huge airship comes and a lot of soldiers surround the area. "Who ordered the battalion?" Fang asks.

"They'll take out the whole building next." Lightning says.

Snow and Hope's dad arrives and Hope hugs his dad. "My turn." Snow says and takes off his coat and leans on the wall. He reveals his coat and the soldiers shoot at it.

"Snow!" Lightning exclaims

"Don't shoot! I'll show you what a L'cie look like." Snow says and walks out, in front of the soldiers. "I'm a L'ie! Surprised? Expected some kinda monster? I'm flesh and blood like you. An ordinary citizen of Cocoon! Don't you get it? This has been our home our whole lives! How could we even think about destroying it? We want to protect this place just as much as you."

Some soldiers start thinking that Snow is telling the truth but the others think he is lying. "You must be Snow Villiers. Yaag Rosch, PSICOM division. I understand your plight. However, the Pulse threat is not easily dismissed. The very existence of you L'cie puts every last one of us in danger. Tell me, do you really think your lives is more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens? I do not." Rosch says.

"This guy is so annoying...It's the same speech over and over about L'cie..." Amena mumbles.

"And so it falls to me to order your execution. It's that simple. It's my responsibility to see you put down. Your lives are forfeit." Rosch says.

"Aw cut the crap! You want L'cie then kill L'cie! Why do other people have to die? The Purge has to stop!" Snow exclaims.

"Do you think we want to purge our own people? If any trace of Pulse remains, the populace will erupt into chaos. Without sacrifice, without the Purge, Cocoon will die!" All of a sudden gas surrounds the area. "Who fired? I gave no order!"

But then an explosion happens and the soldiers start getting shot down and Rosch gets shot. "We're leaving!" Lightning says. She turns to Hope. "Hope! Tie up your dad. We threatened you and forced you to help us, got it?"

"There must be something else-" Hope's father began.

"Do what she says. I can't let you get dragged into this. I want to stay here but there's no place for L'cie." Hope says and ties up his dad. "I'm going with the others. We'll survive some how. I promise you that. I hate to run out on you-"

"You're not running! This is not running away. You've made a choice. You'l survive and do what needs to be done."

"You mean, complete my focus?"

"Don't worry about that! You make the choice"

Hope hugs his father. "Thanks dad."

The gang run up to the airship. "Our turn hero." Lightning says.

"What, I can handle a little gas."

"Catch your breath! I'll throw in some hits for you. Amena, stay with him." Hope says.

"You got it!" Amena says and helps Snow as Fang, Hope and Lightning fight and defeat the Havoc Skytank.


	10. Barthandelus (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 8-Barthandelus**

Another air ship comes. "Another? They really want to kill us!" Amena exclaims. But then the air ship gets hit by another air ship and soldiers come out.

"Heya Fang. Need a ride?" Rygdea asks.

"Don't get cute. Let's move it." Fang says. They go on the air ship.

_**'The Lindblum, sanctum guardian corps.'**_

"The L'cie will face official sentencing upon the convoy's arrival in the capital." The TV says as the gang looks at it.

"So what's with the freak show?" Snow asks.

"So then primarch can stand in judgment of the villainous L'cie...with their execution as the climax. The people will cheer their demise." Raines says.

"All part of the plan." Lightning says

"Yes, but it also presents an opportunity."

"On a display of unwavering dedication to duty. The primarch himself has boarded the palamecia and focused his personal attention on resolving the pulse crisis."

"They're baiting us." Amena says.

"Yeah. Here are your friends, come and get em'" Fang says.

"Well, if they're daring us to mount a rescue...I'll take that action. All in." Snow says.

"All righty, bets are on the table. We leave when you're ready. I'll be standin' by." Rygdea says.

**(Later)**

"This baby back here's a PSICOM vessel. It'll deliver you to the palamecia." Rygdea says.

"Oh, we're cargo now?" Snow asks.

"A parting gift to our rotting government. Take those PSICOM guys apart."

"Oh trust me, I intend to." Amena says.

"And we're supposed to take on all of them? I think the whole division's on board." Lightning says.

"I don't care how many lackeys they've got. Vanille's in there." Fang says.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hope says.

"Yeah. Vanille is tough. She can handle herself...I just hope I can too." Amena says. Lightning turns to her.

"Amena, are you scared?" Lightning asks.

"A little shakened but I'll be okay. I have you, Hope, Fang and this guy over here. We've got to stick together. I know we can make it through."

Hope smiles. "She's right."

"Right, enough with the bonding. It's go time." Rygdea says and they start walking.

"What do you mean this guy?" Snow asks with a grin.

Amena laughs. "I mean . Or would you like me to call you Super Snow? Super Snow...that has a ring to it."

Snow chuckles. "Super Snow huh? I like it too."

* * *

They land on the Palamecia

_'Code red, repeat! Code red. Attention all crew! This is not a drill! Code red!'_

"All right, let's tear em up!" Snow exclaims with a grin, feeling pumped up.

"We're here for Vanille and Sazh. Stay focused." Lightning says. When they go inside, they hide behind a wall.

"Let us through! Block our way, you die!" Snow yells.

"You trying to get em angry?" Fang asks.

"You can do better than that." Amena encourages.

"Don't encourage the guy!" Fang says.

"Maybe they'd run." Snow says.

"Not with an attitude like that." Amena says.

"Let me refresh your memory. Those soldiers think they're protecting Cocoon for L'cie. The Fal'cie have them all brainwashed." Lightning says.

Snow bangs on the wall. "Fal'cie...I have had it! We cannot let this go on!"

_'Attention all crew! Code green! Repeat! Code green! Security forces stand by! Hostile forces on board code green'_

"That was weird." Amena says.

"I think things are about to get interesting." Fang says.

As they travel. they stop when they hear, _'Code purple! I repeat! Code purple! Security breach! All units on alert! Code purple!'_

"All these colors. What's it mean?" Hope asks.

"Means we're doing our job. Making a lot of PSICOM guys nervous." Fang says. All of a sudden, they hear the ceiling shake. "Who are they fighting?"

"Vanille?" Amena asks.

Fang nods. "Let's hurry it up! Vanille's waiting!"

On top of the Palemcia, they see something flying. "So, Light...how you figure this makes us lucky? Because when we kill it, we're one step closer to Vanille, how's that?" Fang asks.

"Well, when you put it that way." Lightning began. The gang fight the Kalavika Striker and then another one comes around.

"One big far stroke of luck after another. I'm so happy, I could cry." Snow says. An explosion occurs as Vanille and Sazh run out.

"Vanille!" Fang yells.

"Fang!"

"There you are." Snow says.

"Miss me?" Sazh asks.

"Not you, the monster."

"What? Where?"

It flies toward them and they fight and defeat it. "Vanille!"

"Fang!" Vanille yells and they run and embrace each other. Fang kneels down and checks her brand as the guys look away and feel uncomfortable.

"Is she okay?" Amena asks.

"Yes. She still has time."

"Thank goodness."

"Fang...there's-there's something I need to tell you." Vanille began but gets hugged by her.

"Making me worry like that...we'll talk later missy."

Amena walks up to Sazh. "I'm glad your okay Sazh." Amena says with a smile.

Sazh chuckles and ruffles her hair. "Thanks kiddo. So, what's on the agenda?"

"Toppling the Sanctum." Snow answers.

"No, I mean really."

"He's serious. We're gonna take down the Sanctum and give Cocoon back to the people. The Fal'cie have called the shots long enough." Lightning says.

"If we pull this off, it will be a miracle." Hope says.

"Well, good thing Lady Lucks on our side." Fang says.

* * *

They arrive at the place where Dysley's been hiding. "Dysley's through there." Lightning says.

"Let's do this." Amena says. The gang run in to see Nabaat and Dysley.

"Been looking for you Nabaat!" Sazh says.

Nabaat smirks and jumps down. Sazh takes his gun out. "Your eminence, please escape. I'll cover your retreat."

"Why don't you leave Jihl. Or rather, take your leave. Humans have no business here." Dysley says.

"What? Your eminence-" Jihl began but gets hit by magic and dies as Amena's eyes widen.

"Magic?" Sazh asks in disbelief. Dysley rises up and kills all the humans around him.

"Monster! People are not yours to use!" Snow yells.

"What else does one do with tools?" Dysley asks. Snow runs toward him but gets hit by his barrier. Amena helps him up. "Cocoon is a factory built by Fal'cie. A factory for the mass production of human thralls."

"Not anymore, it's not!" Snow exclaims.

"What can mere men do? Without our help, death is all of which you're capable. You saw the fools. A mindless mob drunk on fear of a few L'cie."

"If they only knew a L'cie was the one filling their glasses." Lightning says.

"L'cie?" Dysley laughs. "You mean me? Oh child, perish the thought. I am more than that!" Dysley changes into Barthandelus. "I am Fal'cie. My name is Barthandelus. Voice of the Sanctum, and Lord Sovereign of the Cocoon Fal'cie. Your kind feared the darkness, so we have your light. You begged us for the Purge and did it not come to pass? Now you spurn out counsel? You must learn your place."

Amena takes out her sword slowly. "If you fight, I'll fight too." Amena says. Lightning looks at her.

"Together?"

"Together."

Lightning nods at her and then they turn to look at Barthandelus.

The gang fight and defeat Barthandelus. "A Fal'cie running the Sanctum...so then...Eden wasn't controlling thugs after all." Amena says, trying to put the pieces together.

"As I said." Dysley says as he appears. "I am lord sovereign."

"Guess Fal'cie don't go down as easy as the rest of us." Sazh says.

"Ease is not the issue. You have not fought to win. You should know quite well already the sure way of dispatching out kind. Ragnarok." Dysley says.

"What's Ragnarok?" Fang asks before she yells out in pain and holds her L'cie brand. Vanille looks worried.

"Pitiful L'cie, you've forgotten your focus. Ragnarok is the beast one of you must become in order to lay waste to Cocoon. One among you will become that monstrosity, defeat Orphan and destroy Cocoon." Dysley says.

"Orphan?" Snow asks.

"The font of Eden's power. Orphan fuels Eden and Eden sustains you and the rest of our kind Destroy Orphan and you'll release a force such as this world has never seen. Cocoon will be torn asunder." Dysley says.

"So, if I did that...destroy Orphan..." Fang began.

"Your focus would be fulfilled." Dysley says.

"So what?" Lightning asks and tries to attack Dysley but he disappears. "Who says it has to be?"

"Serah asked us to save Cocoon before she turned to crystal. Save it and that's what we're gonna do. Serah was trying to tell us how to complete our focus and we have-" Snow began but then Dysley laughs.

"Allow me to help you see the truth of things. The moment you arrived, your friend wept crystal tears. This was because her focus required that you be brought together. That girl did nothing but assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction. Did it ever occur to you or did you simply refuse to countenance the thought?"

The ground shakes. "If you will not face the truth, the face the peril of your plight. Run L'cie! See how reality is." Dysley says and summons an airship.

"Come on!" Lightning yells and they all run to the airship.

In the airship as they are flying, Sazh tries to fly it. "This is bad! The yoke's jammed!"

"What? Lightning asks.

"I knew it was a trap!" Snow says.

"Something's coming!" Hope exclaims.

As they are flying, Rosch is on another airship, chasing them. "Not so fast L'cie." Rosch says and throws air missiles at them.

"Hang on!" Snow warns and their airship dodges the attacks.

"The hell kind of ship is this? Fighting on it's own?" Sazh asks.

"Clever aren't you?" Rosch asks.

"Can't we do something?" Hope asks.

"Got me! I give up!" Sazh says.

"Why won't they just leave us alone?" Amena asks. They travel through the shield as they all look back. Vanille and Amena turn to the front.

"Sazh look out!" Vanille yells as they drive in a building.

Later on, the gang look around. "Where are we?" Lightning asks.

"Looks like a piece of Pulse." Vanille says.

"Pulse? You mean like the bodhum vestige? Something like that, this close to Eden..." Sazh says.

"Yeah well, what I don't understand is after the Purge and all that L'cie paranoia...why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?" Fang asks.

"Is this what the Primarch wanted us to see?" Hope asks.

"A place for L'cie to accept their fate." Lighting says.

"Do you really think our focus is what Dysley said it was?"

"You mean, become Ragnarok." Vanille says,

"Destroy the Fal'cie Eden and shatter Cocoon, that's what the vision is telling us, more or less." Sazh sighs. "So we're back to square one. Out of luck."

Vanille turns to Snow who is leaning on a wall. "Mister hero! Cocoon calling Snow!"

Snow doesn't reply as he is in deep thought. "Why would a Cocoon Fal'cie want to destroy Cocoon? It's weird." Amena says.

"Maybe it's a Fal'cie thing, you know what I mean? Some grand design we just don't understand." Hope says.

"Huh." Fang says. She turns to Snow. "Hey Snow! Nothing from you?"

Snow doesn't reply. "So, this way?" Sazh asks Everyone but Lightning and Snow walk.

Moments later, they all start to travel. "I cannot believe we're still in Cocoon." Hope says.

"It's kind of creepy."

All of a sudden, a red light appears and all of their brands start to hurt. Amena clutches her stomach and kneels on the ground. _'This pain is unbearable...make it stop!_' Amena thought.

The pain goes away and then two pulsework knights arrive. They fight and defeat them and then look around.

* * *

**'The Fifth Ark'**

'_Concealed Vestige'_

"This place...it must be an ark." Vanille observes.

"An ark?" Lightning asks.

"That's what they called em." Fang says.

"Long ago, the Fal'cie who made their home on Gran Pulse were afraid of invasion from the outsie. As part of their battle preparations, they created an army of living weapons. And they stored those weapons in arks, and hid the arks all over the world." Vanille explains.

"Everyone on Gran Pulse knew the legend."

"So this is like a Pulse armory." Lightning says.

"Most of us never believed in em. A few people tried searching, but they never found a thing. Who'd have thought to look on Cocoon." Fang says.

"Must of been pretty sneaky." Amena says.

"Yeah, right under our noses. That's some secret they kept. Those Sanctum guys, what are they up to?" Sazh asks.

"Okay, so I get it Dysley's goal is to forge us into stronger weapons, right..." Lighting says.

"Not Cie'th but monsters all the same."

"Think of it as training for the fight ahead." Hope says.

"Exactly." Amena agrees. More monsters arrive. "Them again...?"

"Aw...these guys again." Sazh complains.

Hope points to an open space. "Over there! We've got to keep moving!" Hope says. Everyone runs and starts traveling again. They stop when they see Cid Raines.

"Raines?" Snow asks.

"What?" Fang asks.

"Cid walks toward them. "Easy guys, it's all right. Raines is a Sanctum officer. He's been helping us out-" Snow began but Fang had her hand out to stop Snow from talking.

"Why are you here?" Fang asks.

"Raines! You traitor!" Lightning exclaims and runs with her gun blade and was about to hit him but he quickly moves out the way. She tries to hit him again but he dodges and grabs her wrist and throws her away and has her blade.

"Lightning!" Amena exclaims and was about to run to help her but gets stopped by Fang.

"I put you on the path. That was my focus." Cid says as everyone is shocked.

"You're a L'cie?" Amena asks.

"Since long before we met. I did my best to assist you, as bid by the Sanctum Fal'cie. Now do you understand? The Fal'cie have been watching over you, guiding your every step. The 'luck' that saved you time and time again was a deliberate machination. Why you may asks? The Primarch or should I say Barthandelus is crafting you into the instruments of Cocoon's demise." Cid says.

Fang scoffs, "We've been played for fools..."

"A Coccon Fal'cie? Why?" Sazh asks.

"Why? To restore the maker." Cid says

"The maker?" Hope asks.

"The entity responsible for creating both humans and Fa'cie. The lives of this world's entire populace in bloody tribute." Cid says and throws Lightning's gun blade as she catches it.

"No...that's crazy talk." Sazh says.

"I don't get it. Why do they need us?Couldn't the Fal'cie end Cocoon with just a thought?" Hope asks.

"Their existence is bound to the creation and maintenance of this floating shell. It is their very nature that holds them in check." Cid says.

"You mean...Cocoon Fal'cie can't destroy Cocoon?They needed tools."

"If we can stop this by doing nothing, We'll do nothing!" Vanille says.

"Noble, I expected as much." Cid says.

"You lied to us. What happened to your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people?" Snow asks. Then he starts to shout "Was it all a lie?"

"A shadow of a dream from when I was human. It was changed I craved and once I'd built the influence to make things happen, there was a change. I gained all the power, I could hope for but was a puppet with no will to wield it. It wasn't the Fal'cie who changed. It was me." Cid says as his brands starts to glow.

"And you were made a L'cie?" Amena asks.

"A L'cie. Tired to an inescapable focus. A slave of destiny. I'd lost hope. I'd all but given up on dreams of freedom." Cid says.

"What are you saying? Sazh asks.

"I'm here on my own accord, not by Fal'cie order. Seeing you fight brought it all back. Brought back the future I once strove for. I, too will challenge my fate." Raines says as the gang gets surrounded.

"Easy guys." Lighting warns.

"If I can defeat you here, the Fal'cie plan will fail." Cid says.

"Raines!" Fang exclaims.

"I will use all my remaining power." Raines says as he changes. "I will set you free!"


	11. You Taught Me So Much (Renewed)

A Farron's Destiny

**Chapter 9-You Taught Me So Much**

Cid is weakened and is breathing heavy and kneels. Lightning puts her sword away. "Raines..."

"Ironic, isn't it? The only thing I wanted was a moment of triumph. How it ends isn't important. Just do what you know is right. Trust yourselves." Cid says. A bright light hits the gang and the shield themselves. When it disappears, they see Raines in crystal.

"What? Did he complete his focus?" Sazh asks.

"I don't think so. All Raines did was try to save Cocoon in his own way. His own way..." Snow says. He turns and walks off.

"Dude!" Amena exclaims.

"Hey!" Sazh exclaims.

"Where are you-" Lightning began.

"Snow!" Vanille calls out.

They see the crystal disappear. Later on they travel again. "Dead end." Amena says.

"How about down there?" Sazh asks.

"If the stories are right, it's a maze." Vanille says.

"This place is a boot camp for L'cie. All kinds of challenges." Fang says.

"Challenges huh? To get us all ready to go wipe out Cocoon?" Sazh asks.

"We can wait here if turning Cie'th sounds better."

"I have had enough of this! Where's the way out!?" Sazh yells.

"Way out? Who said there was one. Bring it on. My mind is made up. Maybe I will end up a Cie'th. But until that happens, I'm gonna make Serah proud. I couldn't bring myself to admit that this tear meant goodbye. And that's why I kept searching for her. But I didn't need to. Serah was here the whole time. Now I get it. What's this tears been telling me is to not let our focus win. It's not the Fal'cie we should listen to. It's Serah, and Raines. Do you know why? Because our focus doesn't matter! What matters to me is that we protect Cocoon, whatever it takes." Snow says.

"Same here." Vanille says as she walks up to Snow. "I'll help you do it."

Snow has his hand out and Vanille puts her hand on top of his. "Count me in!" Amena says and she walks up and puts her hand on Vanille's. Hope puts his hand on Amena's.

"I'm in." Hope says. The baby chocobo sits on Hope's hand as Sazh chuckles.

"I mean, come on! When a chocobo agrees, you know you're on the right path!" Snow says.

"Well, count me out..." Fang says. Everyone turns to Fang.

"Hm?" Sazh asks.

"What?" Snow asks.

"If you all want to go it on your own..." Fang takes out her weapon. "Then so will I!"

"Hey, hey now, hey." Sazh says, trying to calm her down.

"What's gotten into you?" Amena asks.

"Let Cocoon get what's coming. They hate us for being L'cie. What's it to me if they die? Better than watching a friend go Cie'th. If you don't have the nerve for it, I'll do it myself. Go on alone, get stronger, and smash Cocoon out of the sky!" Fang exclaims.

"Fang!" Vanille says with worry. Fang stumbles and kneels.

"You turn Cie'th and there's no coming back!" Fang holds her L'cie brand. "I'm not...letting it end that way!" Fang yells out in pain and then her Eidolon comes out. It flies around and stands before them. Vanille goes to help Fang as she looks up.

"What's he doing here? Come to take pity on me? Come to take care of a broken L'cie?" Fang asks.

"That things here to help us?" Snow asks.

"Yeah, 'Help'. That's what Eidolons do, they help us. Eidolons are our salvation. If we can't decide what to do next, they come put us out of our misery!"

The Eidolon was about to throw magic at them but Amena gets in front of Fang, then Lightning, then Snow and they block it away. "Why are you protecting me? What are you doing?"

Everyone but Fang and Vanille get in their fighting stance. "Protecting one of our own. We can do without their brand of mercy. And we don't need a Fal'cie orders either. I'm fighting this focus to the end." Lightning says.

"Yeah, we all are." Amena says.

Lightning turns to Fang. "So please...fight with us." Lightning has her hand out to Fang. Fang takes her hand and Vanille helps her up. Fang walks over to her Bahamut.

"Ready when you are!" Fang says. Fang fights and tames her Eidolon. She looks at her brand.

"Look! A new path! Maybe that thing did save us." Vanille says.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to call it a sign on me being right? No? Okay...listen, keep our eyes on the goal and we'll figure something out! All right." Snow says. Everyone stats walking.

"Hey! Look at that!" Vanille exclaims.

"What? An airship?" Sazh asks.

"And it's from Gran Pulse! I guess it was one of this Ark's weapons or something."

Fang looks up. "That's a gate to Gran Pulse."

"Nice." Amena says.

"So what that's our exit? Pulse or bust?" Sazh asks.

"Could be one of Dysley's traps." Lightning says.

"Well, that's not good. Do you think it might take us to Eden?" Vanille asks.

"I'm doing the flying. No more of these ships taking charge of our travel plan stuff. Only place this thing is taking us is where these boys tell it to." Sazh says as he touches his muscles.

"Ha! Really? That is a Gran Pulse ship." Fang says.

"Really? Leave it to me-" Sazh began as he bangs his chest but then starts to cough. Everyone chuckles. "I'm okay!"

"Either way, we're on borrowed time. Might as well go." Snow says and slaps Sazh's back as he coughs again. "We get lucky, maybe we'll even turn up some way to get rid of these goofy tattoos."

"But there's no way to do that." Vanille says.

Amena turns to Vanille. "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah. You never know." Fang says.

"If nothing else, we know Cocoon is safe for the time being. I'd say it's worth going to take a look." Hope says.

"Maybe. But what about your dad?" Lighting asks.

"I made him a promise. I promised him to keep going and do what I had to. He said only I would know what that was. The world's full of lies. There's no way of knowing what's right. All we can do is believe in ourselves. It's easy to sit back and let people trick you. Like how the Sanctum had us thinking L'cie was some sort of monster. I'm done with their lies. Fa'cie, this whole focus thing. From here on out, I use my eyes. Think. And act. I might not make all the choices. But as long as I'm the one who decided what to do, there's nothing to regret." Hope says.

"Okay."

Sazh walks up to Hope. "All right. Let's do it! I'm with you, bad choices and all."

"Of course, I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out. Pulse is hell you know." Hope says.

"Oh is it now? And how many times have you been to Pulse?" Fang asks.

Hope grins and chuckles. "None. But I want to go and see what's it's like for myself."

"Okay people." Snow says and throws up Serah's tear and catches it. "So, everybody in?"

Everyone agrees. "Off to hell we go." Lightning says.

* * *

They go in the air ship and start flying through the gate and fly out. "You did it!" Vanille says happily.

"Yeah! Told you didn't I?" Sazh says. But then a monster flies above them.

"Playful little critter isn't he?" Fang asks.

"Yeah well play with someone else." Lightning says.

"Happens all the time." Vanille says.

"He thinks we're lunch." Fang says.

"Yeah like L'cie food buffet." Sazh says.

"Cie-food, cute."

"Guys here it comes-" Hope began as the monster flies close to the ship and then Amena loses her grip and falls out.

"Amena!" Vanille, and Hope exclaims.

Vanille and Hope fall out and they scream. "Fang, get em!" Snow yells.

"I'm on it!" Fang summons Bahamut and flies on it with Lightning.

Hope, Vanille and Amena grab each others hands. "This is not a good day for sky diving." Amena says, still shaken that shes falling.

"You okay?" Vanille asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm great." Hope sarcastically says.

"Just peachy!" Amena yells over the wind.

Fang catches Snow and Sazh and then they go toward the teens. "Grab on!" Fang yells. They get on and they fly around. "Home sweet home. Welcome to Gran Pulse."

When they arrive, they walk around. "I'm going to get some fruit." Hope says.

"Be safe!" Amena says.

Hope chuckles. "I will."

Amena walks with Vanille and Fang.

**'Gran Pulse'**

_'Terra Incognita'_

Lightning, Snow and Sazh come back from searching the area. "You're back!" Vanille says.

"Any luck?" Fang asks.

"No sign of anyone else. But we did find plenty of bloodthirsty wildlife and crumbling ruins." Lightning says. Sazh sits next to Amena.

"Tired?" Amena asks.

Sazh chuckles. "I'm too old for this."

"You seem find to me. You made it this far right?" Amena asks with a grin.

Sazh chuckles and pats her head. "Thanks."

'Sazh sometimes remind me of a father I never had.'

"We've run out of places to search around here." Snow looks around. "Where's Hope?"

"He went to get some fruit-" Amena began but then the baby chocobo comes and starts jumping up and down in panic and goes to Vanille. "What is it?"

"His brand!" Vanille exclaims in horror.

Everyone looks shocked. "No!" Amena yells and runs off quickly.

"Amena wait!" Snow yells and runs after her with the rest of the gang. "How the hell is she running so fast?"

"Beats me." Lightning says.

To Amena, she arrives to where he is and sees him on the ground. "Hope!" Amena exclaims and runs to hold him. "Hope!?"

The gang arrive and crowd around him.

* * *

**Later that night**

Amena is sitting down in tear. Sazh has a hand on her shoulder, Lightning leans on something with her arms crossed. Vanille checks on Hope.

"This is all my fault..." Amena sadly says. Everyone looks at her. "I should of went with him..."

"Amena, it's not your fault." Fang says.

Amena wipes her tears. "Wish I could believe that..."

"So this is how it ends?" Snow asks.

Sazh releases his hand off Amena's shoulder and looks at Snow. "Just wait. Now how long has it been since we left Cocoon? Hm? Not a single soul for miles around. Not a single clue about this whole L'cie mess! What I'm saying is...we did well just getting this far."

"But...we could go a little further." Vanille says.

"Meaning?"

"One place."

"Are you sure?" Fang asks. Vanille nods.

"If we don't find anything this time, we won't get another chance." Lightning says.

"Oerba...the place it all began." Hope says. Everyone turns to Hope.

"Hope." Snow says. Vanille looks at him.

"The place where the Pulse Fal'cie lay dreaming. Vanille and Fang's home. Just maybe...it will be the place where we find the answers we're looking for."

"If we can get there." Fang says.

"Go ahead without me." Hope says.

"We can't just leave you!" Vanille exclaims.

Hope stands up. "You've all taught me so much. Showed me how to fight." Hope turns to Amena. "Showed me how to not give up. To not choose revenge. To protect others."

Everyone turns to Amena. "Hope..." Amena says.

Hope takes a step but stumbles and Snow catches him. "I'm scared."

Lightning and Amena walks up to him. "I am too, but we'll get through this. I know we will." Amena says with a smile.

"That's what scares me. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. It would be better for everyone if I just stayed behind." Hope says but then his L'cie brand flashes and everyone steps back and shields themselves. Alexander comes out. Fang, Amena and Lightning stand next to Hope and get in their fighting stance.

"Mention ordeals and looks what comes along." Fang says.

"This is not an ordeal. This is a gift. Hope! This is the kind of power you've got inside." Lightning says.

"And it's telling you to not give up." Amena says.

"Oh I get it. It's here to show you the way. Show you that you got what it takes to get back on your feet and do this thing!" Fang says.

"You mean...that came from me?" Hope looks at Alexander and takes out his weapon.

Lightning turns to Fang and Amena. "Ready?"

"Uh huh." Fang says.

"Born and Raised." Amena says with a grin.

"Don't get too playful now." Fang says.

Hope tames his Eidolon.

"That's some beast you tamed." Sazh says.

"Yeah. I always thought the Eidolons appeared to set us free through death. But now...I think they're here to snap us out of our stumps."

"Oh. Like the one you were just in?" Snow asks.

Hope chuckles "I'll ask for help earlier next time around."

Vanille hugs him. "I told you. On Gran Pulse, we're all family."

Amena smiles at them._ 'I'm glad he's okay.'_

"You can moan all you like, but you're stuck with us."

Sazh chuckles. "You're never alone in hell."

Fang walks up to him as he starts to walk back. "Listen funnyman, don't call this place hell all right?"

"Oooh." Sazh says as he backs up.

"So, we're all decided then?" Lightning asks.

Everyone agrees.

In the middle of the night, when everyone is sleep, Amena wakes up and starts to take a walk and stretches. "Mind if I join?" A voice calls. Amena turns around to see Hope.

"I thought you were asleep." Amena says.

Hope smiles. "I could say the same to you. Can't sleep?"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" Hope asks as they start to walk together.

"I just...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Not being there with you."

"Amena." Hope stops walking and so does she. "I forgive you. Everything will be okay."

Amena smiles. "Yeah, you're right." They walk up to a cliff and they sit and look at the stars. "I missed this."

"The stars?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen stars." Amena says with a smile. Hope turn to Amena and smiles. "What's up?"

"Do me a favor will you? Keep smiling. It makes me happy to see you so happy."

Amena blushes and smiles again. "I will." She lays her head on his shoulder as he smiles and he has an arm around her and they look at the stars.

"I'm glad."


	12. Another Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my Windows 8 laptop and have been working on more chapters for the story on it. But, since school is starting next week, I will not be on fanfiction for a while. As I take time off from Fanfiction, I will be working on my old and new stories.


End file.
